


Great Minds

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're just two dorks in love, zoo lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Great minds tend to think alike, Shiro and Lance plan on asking the same question on the same night.





	Great Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic, Sky! Thanks to Kitty for beta'ing as always!

“Lance, come on! We're going to be late!” Shiro's voice echoes through their small house. They're  _ supposed _ to be meeting Lance's family and go to the zoo and thanks to Lance they're running late. 

“I'm coming, I just had to put a few things away,” Lance sighs, pushing his hair out of his face. 

Shiro's almost certain he was trying to hide a few last minute gifts but he brushes it off, opting to grab Lance's hand and get out of the house as quick as possible. 

In their haste, Shiro  _ almost _ doesn't take the time to appreciate how nice his boyfriend looks. He's wearing a simple grey sweater that fits his form in such a gorgeous way. The dark wash jeans he's wearing hug his ass in a way that makes Shiro weak in the knees, and the light touch of cologne he spritzed on is absolutely tantalizing. Thankfully, Lance did grab his coat and hat before leaving.

Stopping by his car Shiro pulls Lance in for a quick kiss, savoring the moment before breaking away, “you look really nice tonight, baby.” 

Grinning Lance leans back in for another peck, “so do you, sweets.” 

Shiro would hope he looks nice too, they're basically wearing the same things Shiro's sweater is just blue and he has a different taste in cologne even though he loves the smell of it on Lance. 

The car ride to the zoo only takes about 10 minutes, thankfully many people aren't out in the middle of the week running around. With Lance by Shiro's side, he could drive for hours without a care. 

“Are they here yet?” Shiro asks as he puts the car in park, thankfully he found a spot much closer to the main entrance than he was expecting. 

“Mm, yeah. Veronica said they got here about 10 minutes ago,” Lance slides out of the car and sighs, “she said they'll be waiting for us at the entrance.” 

“I told you we'd be late,” Shiro chuckles, shaking his head as he extends his hand towards Lance. 

“Shh.” Lance pulls him along to the entrance of the zoo. It doesn't take long from them to find his family. There's quite a few of them, and a good chunk of them are just as loud as Lance is. 

“Nice to see the two lovebirds finally decided to join us,” Veronica scoffs, crossing her arms. 

“You’re just jealous because I have a gorgeous boyfriend and you don’t,” Lance teases, pulling his sister in for a hug. 

“Yeah, yeah. So we’re going to hit up the aquarium first and then the penguins and snow leopards, then we’ll head over to the polar bears and wolves. If you have any problems with that... I don’t care.” She leads the way for her family, not leaving so much as a second to even think about questioning anything she just said. 

Shiro chuckles and follows her, pulling Lance along with him. Glancing over at his boyfriend his heart swells, the lights overhead cast a gentle glow over his skin leaving Shiro falling for him all over again. The way Lance looks up at the multi-colored lights with child-like wonder reminds Shiro of just why he fell for him in the first place. Even though Lance has a flashy personality he still lives for the simple things in life, and Shiro absolutely adores that about him. 

“I love you,” Shiro mumbles into Lance’s ear, placing a gentle kiss to the lobe. 

Lance hums, “I love you too.” 

Wearing dazzling smiles the young couple enters the aquarium. The decorations inside aren’t as gaudy and are only set up near the main entrance, so as to not disturb the fish. The rest of the family branches off, doing various things. Shiro and Lance slowly make their way through the aquarium, feeling no need to rush. Even though Shiro  _ is _ rather excited to get to the touch tank and run his fingers over the back of a stingray, it is always his favorite part. 

Grinning Lance watches as Shiro eagerly rolls his sleeves up and dunks his hands into the tank. Lance smirks and takes out his phone, snapping a few pictures of his cute puppy of a boyfriend to cherish later. Before he even has time to fully slide his phone back into his pocket Veronica has her hand on his and Shiro’s wrists dragging them out of the aquarium and off to the next exhibit. Apparently, Lance will just have to pick up that cute stingray plush he saw in the gift shop as they passed for Shiro later. 

On their way, they stop for hot cocoa. Shiro uses the bathroom, and Lance “accidentally” drinks the rest of Shiro’s cocoa while he's holding it for him, which results in getting a snowball smashed in his face. Lance ends up slipping while trying to smash some snow back into Shiro’s face and pulls them both down into a nearby snow pile. Their laughter fills the area, so bright, cheery, and genuinely happy. 

As they’re getting up from the pile Lance doesn’t notice the small box slipping out of his pocket, but Shiro does. He’s almost certain of the contents of the box. 

“Lance, you dropped this… is it… wait, is this what I think it is?” Shiro stands back up looking at Lance with hopeful eyes. 

“Wh-what!? No! It’s just a box,” Lance stammers, flushed and shocked as he quickly pulls the box from Shiro’s grip. 

“Well, if it is… I have one of my own as well,” Shiro grins, pulling a box similar to Lance’s out of his own pocket. 

“Holy shit,” Lance’s breath catches in his throat, “are you serious?” 

“Completely. I was planning on asking tonight.” 

“Oh my god, me too,” Lance laughs, wiping away a stray tear, “we really are  _ that _ couple? Both planning to propose on the same night?” 

“I don’t think its much of a plan if it's already happening,” Shiro smirks, opening the box and showing it to Lance. “So, will you marry me?” 

Lance shakes his head, laughing and smiling while opening his own box, “only if I get to put this ring on your finger too, babe.” 

“Of course,” Shiro whispers, leaning closer to place a gentle kiss on Lance’s lips. 

“Alright love birds, we’re all very happy for you, but the zoo closes in an hour and we still have a ton of exhibits to visit.”  

Rolling his eyes Lance slips the ring on Shiro’s finger and allows Shiro to slide a ring right on Lance’s finger as well. They intertwine their fingers the smiles on their faces not falling once for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 You can find me on twitter @softeststarboy!


End file.
